Nature's Wrath
by Colley
Summary: Mother Nature enters the battle between Angels and Mankind.
1. Default Chapter Title

Nature's Wrath

Nature's Wrath  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion/Godzilla crossover  
An alternate continuity to NGE   
Written by Trey "Colley" Tackett  
mlepew@hotmail.com  
members.tripod.com/~scrappydappydoo/ngzilla.htm  
VERY special thanks to all those who helped make this story possible.   
Alicia Ashby, Steven Savage, and all the rest of the   
members on the WritersAlliance Mailing list (There's to many of you to   
list ^_^) This wouldn't have been possible with out you all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is property of Toho. NGE and all related characters  
are property of Gainax. This fic is in no way intended to infringe on any  
copyright laws. Thank you for not suing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This Story takes place after episode 22. This story,  
and the ones, that follow are an alternate timeline taking the place of  
episodes 23 and 24 of Neon Genesis. Before I am asked,  
yes Unit-02 DID have a staff weapon. It was used in the Ninth episode "Both  
of You Dance Like You Want to Win"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1956  
Beneath the coastal waters of Japan.  
  
Dr. Serizawa looked at the sleeping beast before him as clutched the oxygen  
destroyer in his hands. He remembered all those who died when the creature,   
a mutation of radiation and a seemingly unstoppable force known as Godzilla,  
first appeared and attacked Japan.   
  
Serizawa realized that the Oxygen Destroyer  
he had invented could be an even greater threat to mankind than the  
monster it was made to destroy. That is why he had to die with it. He   
activated the device and cut the air supply cord to his diving suit. Within  
minutes, Serizawa, Godzilla, and all life in the immediate area were   
vaporized. The body of Serizawa was never found...   
  
Nor was Godzilla's.  
  
  
1985  
Atop of Mount Mihara.  
  
The world was shocked to learn that Godzilla was still alive after thirty  
years. Now bigger, and stronger, the monster had returned and once more   
rampaged through Tokyo searching for something unknown to mankind even to  
this very day. Nothing could stop the beast. His radioactive body healed   
faster than anything known to man. Not even the army, with all it's   
advancements couldn't stop Godzilla. But there was one hope.   
  
Through study and observation, a scientist had discovered that Godzilla's  
path could be guided by using an ultra high frequency sound. A bird call  
of sorts. Using a signal transmitter, and the information,  
Godzilla was lured from Tokyo to the active volcano, Mount Mihara.  
The world watched as dozens of explosives were set off below the monster.  
Godzilla roared as the ledge he was standing on gave way. The monster let  
out a final cry, one of terror and pain, as he plummeted to his doom in  
the lava below. Humanity learned that the one thing they'd never be able   
to control, was Nature itself.  
  
  
2000  
Second Impact  
  
Thought by many to have been a meteor similar to that which killed the  
dinosaurs, the true cause of Second Impact was the result of the Lance of  
Longinus being driven into the first angel, Adam. The angel, discovered in   
the South Pole, exploded. The release of the angel's energy melted the polar   
ice caps, flooding the Earth, and wiping out over half of the human  
population. With a majority of the cities underwater,   
humanity began the long and painful process of rebuilding.  
  
  
2015  
Angel Attack  
  
Fifteen years after the discovery of an unknown creature, the Earth fell   
under seige by giant monsters known as "The Angels". The attacks,   
anticipated by the group known only as SEELE, put the organization   
NERV in charge of handling the new threat. NERV unveiled man's   
ultimate weapon, The Evangelion units.  
  
There are many mysteries concerning the Evas, one of which is that  
they posses the same AT (Absolute Terror) field as the angels they  
are fighting. The AT field is inpenetrable by anything not possesing   
one. it has also been noted that the only ones qualified to pilot the   
active units have all been children, NERV's record is almost flawless.   
  
With three active units, NERV has defeated each angel thus far. But   
as with every battle, there are casualties.   
  
Asuka Langley, pilot of Eva Unit-02, was psychologically   
attacked by the Fifteenth angel and has been since relieved of duty. Active   
pilots Shinji Ikari, son of NERV's commander Gendo Ikari, and Rei Ayanami,   
who's past is as shadowed as her personality, are now left to fend off the  
next possible angel attack.  
-------------------------------  
  
Gendo Ikari continued to look over the latest satellite surveillance photos.  
With the angels attacks coming seemingly from all fronts, all available  
resources had been tapped to better the chance of an early warning.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting," he said silently to himself as he looked at one  
photo. "Maya, bring up an image of Mount Mihara."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Maya Ibuki replied. She typed in some commands and an image  
of Mount Mihara appeared on the room's main screen.   
  
Gendo looked at the screen. 'Leveled by the second impact, and buried beneath  
the waters,' Gendo thought to himself. 'What was once an active volcano, is  
now nothing but part of the ocean floor.'  
  
"Anything you're looking for in particular?" Ritsuko Akagi asked.  
  
Gendo remained silent. He looked back at the satellite photo and then  
once more at the screen. 'Thirty years trapped in the lava, and yet you still  
live.' Gendo thought silently. "Run an infrared scan." he ordered.  
  
After a few moments, the screen displayed the results of the infrared scan.  
  
Gendo stared at it and then shook his head. "This is highly unexpected."  
He stood up, replacing the satellite photos back in the manila envelope.  
"Transfer the data to my office. Alert me to any changes in Mount Mihara.  
Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Misato Katsuragi replied. She watched as Gendo left the room and   
then turned her attention to the screen.   
  
"Could it be another angel?" she asked herself silently. She tried to  
think of anything that could pertain to Mount Mihara, and then it came to   
her. "Oh no...."  
  
__________________  
  
Buried alive inside the volcano, the monster had been resting. Godzilla had   
survived the lava for the past thirty years due to his regenerative cells and  
supply of nuclear energy. He had not felt any pain when   
buried, nor any pain in hibernation. His own, internal fires had  
burned strong at the moment of entombment, and all the decades since.  
  
A calling. That's what awoke the sleeping monster. Godzilla raised his feral  
head and looked around. Nothing but lava and rock. Again, there was a   
calling. The monster could hear it deep in his mind. With a low growl,   
Godzilla began heading toward the surface of the lava.  
  
__________________  
  
Rei Ayanami looked out through the window as the workers continued minor   
repairs to the cage containing Eva Unit-00. Ever since Unit-01's   
'awakening', she had wondered if the same could happen to her Eva unit. But  
that wasn't the only thing on her mind.  
  
{"Heh, you'd make a great mother, Rei," Shinji Ikari said with a nervous   
{chuckle.  
{  
{Rei stared forward for a few seconds. She then blushed. "You... embarrass  
{me.  
  
She didn't know why, but what Ikari said had troubled her. Ever since she   
had first met Shinji, there had been something about him. Something that   
was trying to draw her to him. She just could never place her finger on it.  
  
During the synchro test with her and Unit-01, she had seen strange images.   
They were almost like memories, but not of her own. She at first thought  
they might be parts of Shinji's personality embedded in the   
Eva, but the images she saw did not coincide with that theory.  
  
She had tried to ask Commander Ikari about this, but he never seemed  
to give her an answer. It was as if he didn't want her to find out  
something. This bothered her as much as anything else.  
  
She trusted him more than anyone else she knew. For him to suddenly  
start hiding things from her made no sense at all. What could be the  
reason behind it, or was there one at all?  
  
Was there a reason to any of this? Was there a reason to Eva, to the angels,  
to life? What was the purpose?  
  
Rei's thoughts were interrupted as the first stage alarms began to go off.  
  
  
"Report!" Gendo shouted as he entered the bridge.  
  
"Something has just burst out from inside Mount Mihara!" Makoto Hyuuga   
replied as he adjusted his glasses.   
  
"Is it an angel?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"The Magi are reporting that it isn't," Shigeru Aoba stated.  
  
"Then what is it?" Misato asked as she looked at one of the monitors.  
  
"Unknown. But whatever it is, it's emitting high levels of radiation," Maya  
said.  
  
Ritsuko ran over to one of the computer stations and began typing in   
commands. She looked back up at the monitor. "It's about to break the   
surface. We should be able to get a satellite shot of it."  
  
"So, Mother Nature has decided to throw her hat into the ring," Gendo   
thought. "Won't Seele be in for a shock."  
  
The screen changed to show an overhead shot of the area around Mount  
Mihara. The image was then magnified and NERV was given its first glimpse   
of the creature.  
  
"Oh my god," Ritsuko said in shock. "That's... that's...."  
  
"That is mankind's biggest mistake," Gendo stated.  
  
"Godzilla's still alive?!" Misato asked in astonishment. "But that's  
impossible! He was thrown into a volcano thirty years ago!"  
  
"Indeed," Gendo replied. "Notify the U.N."  
  
"Yes sir!" Shigeru said.  
  
__________________  
  
Gendo looked across the room. "As you can see from the reports, Godzilla  
has more than once posed a problem for this planet."  
  
"But if army efforts didn't stop Godzilla before, why have the U.N. launch  
an assault on it?" Misato asked.   
  
"To buy us time," Gendo replied. "The monster's current path leads directly   
through Tokyo-3."  
  
"Strange how he seems to head toward Japan in each of his appearances," Maya  
stated.   
  
"There are some theories," Ritsuko replied. "It could be instinct, but most  
likely its due to the nuclear power facilities located in the area."  
  
"Which is most probable reason at this point," Gendo stated. "Last time   
Godzilla appeared, he needed to feed and replenish his energy supply."  
  
"And Tokyo-3's directly in his path on the way," Maya said.  
  
Misato looked at Gendo. "Why not just deploy the Evas against..."  
  
"The Evas were not designed to combat anything other than angels," Gendo   
interrupted. "And I might add, Major Katsuragi, we currently have only one   
Eva that can be used."  
  
"Why don't you just use the dummy plug in Unit-02?" Misato added coldly. She  
still remembered the mental anguish Shinji went through over Tohji's  
injuries.  
  
"NERV's dummy plug was designed specifically for Unit-01," Ritsuko stated.  
"By the time we reconfigure it for Unit-02, it'll be to late."  
  
"Godzilla would have already arrived," Gendo added. "So you see, Major,   
we're left with very little choice in this matter."  
  
Gendo looked around the room as he continued. "The U.N. will hold off  
Godzilla for as long as possible. When they fail, Rei and Unit-00 will   
be deployed. This briefing is over. We need to get to work and prepare for  
the upcoming attack."  
  
__________________  
  
Godzilla roared as the jets bombarded him with gunfire. Flames erupted  
as missiles exploded upon him. Flashes of blue danced along his dorsal  
plates. The monster opened his mouth and let out a ray of blue and white  
atomic fire. The jets exploded upon contact.  
  
The calling was getting stronger. Whatever was the source of it, Godzilla  
would soon find it.  
  
Again, flashes of blue danced along his dorsal plates. Godzilla turned  
his feral head to face the attacking battle ships. The ships exploded  
as the massive amounts of radioactive fire collided with them.  
  
Godzilla looked around, searching for any other possible threats. He roared  
and then dove under the water. Travel would be quicker beneath the waves.  
  
__________________  
  
"The U.N. is reporting heavy casualties after the first assault wave,"  
Makoto reported. "Their efforts haven't slowed Godzilla down much."  
  
"Figures," Misato said sarcastically. "What are their plans for the next  
assault?"  
  
"They're going to drop an N2 mine on him," Shigeru stated. "The attack  
is scheduled to begin in twenty minutes."  
  
"Where will that put Godzilla?" Misato asked looking at the map on one  
of the screens.   
  
Maya typed in a few commands and a small red dot appeared just a short  
distance from Tokyo-3's location on the map. "Godzilla should be a short  
ways off from the coast by that time, ma'am."  
  
  
"All systems are ready to go," the technician stated. "Evangelion Unit 00 is   
operational."  
  
"Good," Gendo replied. "Rei, how are things in there?"  
  
Rei opened her eyes and looked out from the entry plug. "Everything seems   
fine."   
  
"Sir, the U.N. is commencing their second attack," a technician stated.   
  
  
Maya looked at the screen. "Impact in five, four, three, two, one."  
  
The foundation of Tokyo-3 and NERV was shaken by the impact of the blast.   
Everyone could hear the sound of the explosion in the distance.   
  
Misato waited for the next status update. Did Godzilla survive? Or did the  
blast destroy the monster?  
  
"Bringing external cameras on-line," Shigeru said as he typed in some  
commands.  
  
Misato looked up at the screen as the cameras activated. The N2 mine had  
detonated on impact with the water directly above Godzilla as planned. The   
smoke from the explosion slowly began to disappear.  
  
A definitive roar echoed over the speakers. The water churned and  
bubbled as Godzilla slowly raised up from beneath it.   
  
"Impossible...." Misato said in shock. "That thing's still alive...." She  
frowned. "Is Rei ready?"  
  
"Unit-00 is awaiting launch," Maya stated.  
  
"Godzilla has just left the bay area and has entered Tokyo-3!" Makoto   
exclaimed.  
  
"Launch the Eva," Misato ordered.  
  
________________  
  
Godzilla roared in anger as he left the ocean and stepped onto dry land.   
Godzilla was annoyed at the explosion above him - another attack against  
him. The water had shielded him, yes, but he was not grateful, he   
was merely angry.  
  
Nothing was familiar. Godzilla growled. The world he had known, the world of  
man, had changed. Maybe it was territorial instinct, maybe it was something  
else. Regardless, Godzilla became even angrier. He opened and his mouth   
and blasted the nearest building with his atomic ray.  
  
His fury was interrupted however, by the calling. It was stronger  
now more than ever. Godzilla was close, he would soon find its source.  
  
A cry for help, that's what it seemed to be. Whatever was calling out, it  
was calling for help. As Godzilla listened, he realized that it had not been   
calling out to him as he had originally thought. No, it was calling out to  
some other creature. A creature Godzilla could not even imagine existing.  
  
  
"Unit-00 in position," Rei said as she looked around the side of the tall  
skyscraper. The monster seemed pre-occupied with something. "Godzilla is in  
my sights."  
  
"Keep your AT Field up as much as possible," Gendo ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Rei replied. She raised the positron rifle and prepared to   
attack.   
  
  
"This ought to be interesting," Misato said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, it will," Ritsuko replied. "Since Godzilla doesn't generate an AT   
field, Unit-00's will used as a barrier. Godzilla won't be able to get   
anywhere near the Eva, and vice-versa."  
  
  
Godzilla was caught off guard as a blue creature leaped out and opened fire  
at him. He roared in pain as the gun fire assaulted his body. He grunted and   
fell to the ground.  
  
Rei stopped firing the rifle as soon as Godzilla hit the ground. She kept it  
aimed in case the beast wasn't killed. She watched as Godzilla slowly   
staggered back to his feet and faced her. She could see no trace of the   
wounds she had inflicted just moments before. Rei caught a glimpse of  
flashing blue light spreading across the monster's Dorsal plates.   
  
Godzilla opened his mouth and launched his atomic ray at Unit 00. He  
snorted in confusion as it impacted against an unseen wall. He tilted his   
head curiously to one side.   
  
Rei watched Godzilla closely. The AT field had held up against the attack  
very well, and withstood a second blast as the monster tried again. She  
opened fire with the rifle once more.   
  
_________________  
  
Shinji waited in the entry plug of Unit-01 as the battle continued above.   
  
Even though the Eva was being kept off-line, he was still ordered to be   
ready in case they needed to use it.   
He looked over to the video screen on his left. Shinji had opened up a   
video link to Rei's plug the moment she had went into action.   
  
Of all the people he met since starting at NERV, Shinji thought Rei was the   
most mysterious. No information on her past could be found. He couldn't even   
find any records on her family. There was also something strangely  
familiar about her. He could just never figure out what it was.  
  
Shinji leaned back and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts drift to  
Asuka, Misato, Tohji, and even to his father.   
  
"My father, HA!" he thought to himself. "Some father he is. Vanishes for   
most of my life, and then suddenly reappears. He doesn't care about me, he   
never did."  
  
Shinji sighed. Regardless of how Gendo acted, he was still his father.   
Nothing would change that.  
  
__________________  
  
Godzilla grunted in surprise as an invisible barrier slammed into him.   
Whatever this new creature was, it was powerful. He backed up, only to be   
slammed by the barrier once more. This was beginning to get annoying.  
  
  
Rei used her AT field to knock Godzilla back for a third time, driving the  
monster back towards the sea. The attack didn't seem to hurt Godzilla  
as she had originally hoped, but it still worked.  
  
She attempted the attack a fourth time, but something was wrong. Something   
was holding Unit-00 back. Rei then realized that she wasn't being held back,  
Godzilla was fighting back!  
  
  
Godzilla grunted as he braced himself against the barrier. His claws dug   
deep into the ground, cracking the pavement. He began to push against the   
barrier, hoping to possibly knock whatever it was down.  
  
He looked up at his opponent. The creature was blue with a   
single red eye. Was this the creature the calling was directed at? It   
didn't matter, he would soon destroy it. Then he would hunt down   
the source of the calling.  
  
  
"I am reducing the area of the AT field," Rei said. She watched as the   
field shrank, leaving Godzilla pushing against nothing. The monster   
nearly fell over. It was almost comical, but this wasn't a time for   
laughing.  
  
  
"So far, so good," Misato stated. "But do you really think we stand a  
chance at defeating Godzilla?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "There's a slight chance we can succeed, but the odds  
are against us. Besides, no matter how many times Godzilla is killed,   
he keeps coming back."  
  
"If things do get bad, we still have Unit-01," Misato said.  
  
"True, but do we want to risk it going berserk again?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
  
Godzilla stared at the blue creature, waiting for it to try and   
attack again. He began to examine its appearance, trying to spot   
any weaknesses it might have. The creature had only one eye, if that   
got damaged, it would be blind. The invisible barrier might pose a   
problem in attacking it though, so for now that plan was out of the   
question.  
  
Godzilla then noticed the long cable extending from the creature's  
back. It was being dragged across the ground and seemed to go on   
for who knew how far. Maybe that was its weakness. Well, there   
was only one way to find out.  
  
  
Rei watched as Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow bright blue  
once more. Before the monster could use its attack, she expanded   
her AT field, once more slamming it into the monster. This time   
however, she let it expand to its maximum size. The monster was  
slammed into a building, demolishing the structure's side.  
  
She then began to expand and retract the field in rapid succession,   
slamming it into Godzilla so fast that the monster would not be   
able to react. Rei heard Godzilla roar in pain as the attack   
began to push it through the building, the support beams   
jabbing into the beast's hide. Finally, the building gave way and  
Godzilla was thrown to the ground.  
  
Unit-00 leaped into the air and landed on top of a building near   
Godzilla. The Eva looked down at Godzilla, who was trying to   
dig himself out of the rubble of the building. Now would be   
the time to finish it. Unit-00 angled its AT field down  
at Godzilla and once more expanded it.  
  
  
Godzilla roared in pain as the invisible barrier began to try   
and crush him into the ground. In the position he was in, he   
couldn't do anything to fight back. The pavement began to   
crack beneath him from the pressure of his weight and the force  
pushing him.   
  
Pain racked his body as the pressure began to crush his rib cage.  
Godzilla roared and continued to try and find some way to fight  
back. He began to summon up his fire attack, but was unsuccessful.  
Only a flash of blue light came from his mouth.  
  
  
Rei continued the assault, even as she saw Godzilla's dorsal plates  
glow with energy. A single flash of blue light was the only thing  
the monster released. Suddenly, Rei could hear a low humming sound.   
The sound quickly became louder, but where was it coming from? She   
looked back at Godzilla just in time to see the monster's entire body  
begin to glow blue.  
  
She watched in shock as Godzilla channeled his energy and released  
it from his body in one powerful pulse. The entire Eva shook as  
the energy rippled across the AT field, like water across rocks.   
The energy then struck the umbilical power cable.  
  
  
Maya looked up from her console in shock. "UNIT-00 HAS JUST SWITCHED   
TO INTERNAL BATTERIES!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Misato exclaimed. "But the cable's still attached!"  
  
"That Nuclear Pulse must have disrupted the electrical systems in the cable,"  
Gendo stated. "Interesting."  
  
Ritsuko stared at the screen in horror. "He's found the   
Eva's weakness..."  
  
  
Rei was caught by surprised when the Eva switched over to it's own   
power supply. She had less than one minute left while running at full   
power, maybe five if she deactivated some of the Eva's functions. The   
AT field was the first to be dropped.  
  
As she began to retreat from Godzilla's position, and head toward   
the nearest cable station, she checked to make sure the damage   
report was right. Sure enough, the umbilical cable was still   
attached, it just wasn't functioning, period.  
  
She screamed in pain as a blast of searing hot fire struck the  
Eva in the back. The impact sent Unit-00 sprawling onto the pavement.  
Godzilla was back to his feet, and he was mad.  
  
  
"UNIT-00'S BEEN HIT!" Shigeru shouted. "There's severe damage to the right   
shoulder!"  
  
"Oh no, REI!" Misato yelled.   
  
"Is Unit-01's pilot ready?" Gendo asked, not showing any concern at all.   
  
"Yes, sir," Makoto replied.   
  
Gendo was faced with a difficult decision. He could either leave Rei out  
there to fend for herself with less than 3 minutes of power, or he could  
have Unit-01 sent out to aid her, and possibly run the risk of it going   
berserk once more. Rei could be replaced, but she was essential to his plans.  
  
"Sortie Unit-01," Gendo ordered.  
  
Ritsuko looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious! If we reactive   
Unit-01, it could...."  
  
"I know the risks. Now, do it," Gendo said sternly.  
  
  
Shinji was panicked. Through the video link he could see and hear Rei cry out  
in pain as Godzilla continued to attack the weakening Eva. With less   
than two minutes left, there was little chance of Rei fending off the   
monster.  
  
"Shinji, get ready," Misato said as her image appeared on a separate screen.   
"We're sending Unit-01 out there to aid Rei."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Shinji replied. He gripped the controls and awaited the launch.  
  
  
Rei screamed out in pain as Godzilla continued attacking Unit-00. The monster  
towered over the Eva and had began punching it repeatedly in the head. With   
each powerful hit, Rei felt the Eva's pain, as if it were her own. The end   
would soon be near for her, the Eva's power was almost drained. She tried  
to block out the pain from her mind, as she awaited her death.  
  
  
"Umbilical cable attached, Unit-01 is set for launch!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"How much power does Unit-00 have?" Misato asked.  
  
"The Eva's down to less than 12 seconds," Maya replied.  
  
"All right then, EVA LAUNCH!" Misato ordered.  
  
  
Shinji gasped as the video link to Rei's entry plug terminated. Unit-00's  
power supply had just run out. It was now or never, and Rei's life was at   
stake. He braced himself as the platform Unit-01 stood on rocketed upwards   
through the tunnel to the surface.  
  
  
Godzilla let out a triumphant roar as Unit-00 went motionless. Without it's   
invisible barrier, the blue creature had proven to be less of a challenge  
than he had thought. He was about to deliver a final crushing blow to the   
creature's head, when he heard a faint rumbling sound. He looked to his left   
in time to see a space in the road open up. Without any hesitation, Godzilla   
blasted the opening with his atomic ray.  
  
  
With the stop mechanisms on the end of the track destroyed by the blast,   
there was nothing to stop Unit-01's ascent. The purple colored Eva  
shot out through the opening, through the fire created by the monster's   
attack, and into the air. The safety locks automatically released, and   
Unit-01 leaped off the platform.  
  
The Eva landed in a crouched position, it's back to Godzilla. Gravity took   
hold of the platform and it came crashing to the ground a short distance off.   
The fall had destroyed the generators in the platform's tower,   
rendering the Umbilical cable currently attached to Unit-01 useless.   
  
Slowly, Unit-01 stood up, turned around, and faced Godzilla.  
Shinji had the Eva leap out of the way, narrowly avoiding Godzilla's atomic  
ray blast. Reaching over to one of the decoy buildings, he retrieved the  
Umbilical cable inside and plugged it into Unit-01's back. The time  
counter reset and the Eva switched off internal batteries.  
  
  
Godzilla growled at the new creature. It seemed that there were more than   
one of whatever these creatures were. No doubt this one had the same  
powers as the other, maybe more. He let out a challenging roar, one   
directed at the purple creature.  
  
  
"Well, here goes," Shinji said to himself. He charged forward and leaped over  
Godzilla, and landed on the opposite side of the beast. He then turned and  
side kicked Godzilla in the back of the head. The monster let out a yelp of  
surprise and stumbled forward. It obviously hadn't been expecting that   
attack.  
  
As Godzilla turned to face Unit-01, Shinji then reached up and withdrew the   
Progressive Knife hidden in the Eva's shoulder 'wing'. The blade of energy   
extended and Shinji lunged at Godzilla, driving the blade directly into  
the beast's shoulder.  
  
Godzilla roared in pain as the knife stabbed his flesh. This new creature was  
a more formidable fighter than the last. Godzilla grabbed Unit-01's arm  
and tried to pull the knife from his shoulder.   
  
  
Unit-01 punched Godzilla in the face, as the monster tried to remove  
the Progressive Knife. The monster reeled, back losing his hold on  
The Eva. The unit then delivered a powerful kick to the chest, knocking  
Godzilla off his feet and to the ground.  
  
Shinji did not relent on his assault on Godzilla. He leaped on top of  
the beast and began to punch it repeatedly, leaving Godzilla with almost  
no time to react. Shinji could hear the monster let out a roar of pain with  
each powerful hit.   
  
  
Godzilla roared as the Unit-01 continued to strike at him. His opponent  
was fast, but not unstoppable. Ignoring the pain from the continuing   
punches, Godzilla reared back with his own fist and struck Unit-01 in   
the chest. The Eva still continued it's attack though. Again, Godzilla  
punched it in the chest, this time harder. Unit-01's attack let up  
as it clutched it's chest, it's armor cracked.   
  
Now was the time to fight back. Godzilla roared and head-butted Unit-01.  
Grabbing hold of it's horn, Godzilla used his foot to flip the Eva off  
of him, and onto the pavement. Getting back to his feet, Godzilla stared  
at his opponent and growled. A sharp pain reminded him of the blade still   
embedded in his flesh. Godzilla grabbed hold of it and ripped the   
Progressive Knife from his body. Discarding it aside, he then approached  
Unit-01.  
  
  
Shinji rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding being stomped on by Godzilla.  
Obviously, the monster wasn't through yet, and showed no signs of tiring.  
Getting back to his feet, he faced off against Godzilla once more. It was  
a stand off, each opponent waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
  
Misato watched the action on the screen and shook her head. Was there ANY way   
to keep the monster down? Then an idea came to her.   
  
"Maya," She began. "What's the status of the reserve weapons?"  
  
Maya looked at one of the screens and read off the information. "One of the  
housings for the guns has been destroyed, we still have two left though. As  
well as Unit-02's ax, and staff."  
  
"All right, get ready to launch them on my command," Misato stated.  
  
Maya blinked and looked at Misato. "All of them, Ma'am?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yes, Shinji needs all the firepower he can get out there."  
  
  
Shinji staggered back from the impact of Godzilla's tail slamming into   
Unit-01. "He's more agile than he looks," Shinji thought to himself.  
  
Shinji," Misato said as the video link opened. "Get ready, we're going to  
launch all the available weapons."  
  
Shinji nodded, trying to remain focused on Godzilla. He ducked under the   
monster's fist and delivered a powerful 1-2 punch to the beast's gut.  
Godzilla staggered back a bit, but did not go down.  
  
  
"Now!" Misato shouted.  
  
Maya entered the command to launch the weapons simultaneously.  
  
  
Within his field of vision, Shinji watched as the decoy buildings opened up   
revealing the Evangelion weapon arsenal. He immediately made a run for the   
nearest one, and grabbed the hand held gun. Without hesitation, he turned   
and opened fire at Godzilla.  
  
The beast roared as the bullets ripped through it's body, bits of flesh and   
green blood down onto the ground. Shinji continued firing till the gun ran   
out of ammo, and he threw it aside. The attack had caught Godzilla off   
guard, and the wounds would take a while to heal.   
  
That didn't stop Godzilla however, as he lashed out with his atomic ray.   
Shinji barely avoided the blast as it destroyed the next decoy building.   
  
"Damn!" Shinji said as he dashed toward the third building. He grabbed the  
last remaining rifle just as Godzilla lashed out with his atomic ray again.   
Taking shelter behind a fallen building, Shinji once more opened fire.  
Again, the bullets ripped through Godzilla's ashen hide, and the monster   
roared out in pain. Shinji watched as Godzilla staggered and then fell face   
first onto the pavement, his green blood oozing from the wounds.   
  
Shinji went over to one of the decoy buildings and pulled out the ax usually   
used by Unit-02. He didn't think Asuka would mind him using it though,   
given the situation and all. Shinji walked over to Godzilla, towering over   
the fallen leviathan, and then raised the ax above his head. He then swung  
the ax down, aiming at Godzilla's neck.  
  
Godzilla rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the ax. Turning his head,   
he blasted Unit-01 directly in the chest with his atomic ray. The creature   
stumbled backwards, smoke emitting from the wound. Godzilla slowly got back  
to his feet, the gun wounds having hurt him badly. His regenerative cells   
were working as fast as they could, but he needed to replenish his nuclear   
energy supply. He was beginning to run low, and without it Godzilla would   
basically starve.  
  
If he had been at full strength, he might have been able to dodge in time,   
but Godzilla wasn't quick enough to dodge out of Unit-01's way. He roared  
in pain as the ax drove itself deep into his flesh. In an attempt to get   
away, Godzilla began to punch Unit-01 repeatedly into the armor damaged by   
the atomic ray. After a few hits, Unit-01 staggered back, clutching the  
wound in pain. Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow an eerie blood red  
color.  
  
  
Rei groaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "I am still   
alive," she said softly to herself. She looked around to find that she   
was still in Unit-00's entry plug. Slowly, the memories of what just   
occurred began to surface. She remembered Unit-00's power running empty   
and then Godzilla's attacks after that.   
  
The fact that she was still alive meant that either the entry plug was   
ejected, or Godzilla had stopped his attack. Either way, the situation   
wasn't good. She gripped the controls and began to try and re-establish   
the neural link to her Eva. The entry plug came back to life, signaling   
that the plug had in fact not been ejected. Still, Unit-00 had been   
drained of all power, how was it that now there was power once more?   
  
Rei glanced over at the timer. It was now reset back to full power,   
meaning somehow the Umbilical plug was once more active.  
  
  
Shigeru looked at the monitor in shock. "Unit-00's just reactivated!"  
  
"How? The umbilical cable was fried by Godzilla's nuclear pulse," Ritsuko   
stated.  
  
"Did it go berserk?!" Misato asked, worried.  
  
"No, it seems that whatever was blocking the power to the Eva is now gone,"   
Shigeru replied.  
  
"So, the electrical disruption only lasts a short while," Gendo said.   
"Godzilla's power DOES have limits."  
  
  
"Doctor Akagi!" Maya shouted. "Take a look at this!"  
  
Ritsuko looked at Maya's monitor and smiled. "Interesting, how did you   
discover this?"  
  
"It was in the Magi's databanks," Maya stated. "Apparently it was  
discovered through some genetic research using Godzilla cells."  
  
"Ah," Ritsuko began. "Now I remember. My mother mentioned that the research   
scientists had been analyzing the cells in hopes of finding out what exactly   
made Godzilla the way he is. In 2006, they were successful in making a 3D   
model of his internal structure using their medical programs."  
  
"What is it?" Misato asked.   
  
Ritsuko turned toward Misato. "It seems Godzilla has a weakness of his own,   
a second brain."  
  
"A second brain? How can it be his weakness?" Misato asked.  
  
"It's located in his waist. Most likely it controls all body functions of   
the lower body. We take that out and he's paralyzed," Ritsuko replied.  
Misato nodded. "Transmit that information to the Evas. Tell them to do   
whatever they can to render that second brain useless."  
  
  
Shinji backed away from Godzilla, not knowing what to do now. Everything he  
had tried had failed, nothing could stop the beast. The AT field was   
useless, Godzilla would just use his Nuclear Pulse like he did on Rei.   
Shinji had very little options left.  
  
"Oh no," he thought as the Umbilical cable pulled taunt. He had reached   
the end of the cable, he could either charge toward Godzilla, or detach   
and try for the next station. Shinji had to make a choice, and quickly.   
  
  
Godzilla's dorsal plates continued to glow blood red. He would need every   
bit of power he could summon to pull off this attack, also making sure to   
leave enough energy to make it till he could next feed. Suddenly, he saw the   
cable, attached the Eva's back, detach and the Eva began to run.   
  
Godzilla's eyes flashed red as the power was channeled into his atomic ray.   
Opening his mouth, Godzilla unleashed a spiraling red and yellow beam of   
energy. He fought the recoil of his own attack as it pushed him backwards a  
few yards before he finally could get a good balance.  
  
  
Shinji had chose to make a break for the next cable station. Detaching the   
current cable, he made a fast dash toward the decoy building. He cried out  
in excruciating pain as Godzilla's attack slammed directly into Unit-01's   
back. The powerful beam thrusted the Eva off the ground as it's momentum   
carried it forward. Unit-01 slammed into a building, Godzilla's attack not   
letting up for a second.   
  
The pain was unbelievable. Never before had Shinji felt anything like this.   
Even though he knew it was the Eva getting hurt, and not himself, it still  
felt like a hole was being burned into his back. After about 20 seconds,   
the attack stopped, and Unit-01 fell to the ground. The back plating had  
been completely destroyed by the blast, revealing a part of the Eva's true   
form. Even that though, was severely damaged by the attack. The smell of  
burnt flesh was in the air of Tokyo-3.  
  
  
Godzilla closed his mouth, cutting off the beam. The attack had been   
successful, and his opponent was undoubtedly out for the count now. But   
there had been a price, Godzilla's own energy reserves were dangerously   
low, and he had little time to feed. He would have to find a Nuclear Plant,   
and fast. He turned to leave the city, when he spied something out of the   
corner of his eye. The second he turned, he howled in pain as a metal staff   
was rammed into his side. Godzilla realized something was definitely wrong  
when everything below his chest went limp, and a cry of pain came as he hit  
the ground.  
  
  
Rei released Unit-00's hold on the staff as Godzilla hit the ground. She   
looked down at the monster as he slowly clawed at the air, and could see how   
much pain the he was in by his eyes. Rei withdrew her Progressive Knife   
and extended it's blade of energy. Clasping it with both hands, she raised   
the knife above her head, and then drove it into Godzilla's head. Godzilla   
roared one last time, and then...... silence.  
  
  
"It's over," Ritsuko stated. "Godzilla's dead."  
  
"OK, get all the emergency teams out there now. We gotta get Shinji medical   
attention as fast as possible," Misato ordered urgently.  
  
"Well," Ritsuko began as she turned to look at Gendo. "Another menace   
disposed of."  
  
"Don't be sure, Akagi," Gendo stated, still looking at the screen.  
  
"Sir?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Godzilla has been killed twice before, and both times he has returned to  
ravage all those in his path," Gendo said. He got up and began to leave. He  
turned to look once more at the screen. "I doubt this time will be an   
exception."   
  
Ritsuko watched as Gendo left and then went with Misato to assist the   
emergency teams.  
  
  
  
The End


	2. Default Chapter Title

PNature's WrathBR  
Part Two (2)BR  
An alternate continuity to NGEBR  
Written by Trey "Colley" TackettBR  
mlepew@hotmail.comBR  
Special thanks to everyone on the Writer's Alliance list that aidedBR  
me with C&C through out this entire series. Without your assistance thisBR  
story would be nowhere near the caliber of what it is now.BR  
Thank you all.BR  
-------------------------------------------------------------BR  
DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is property of Toho. NGE and all related charactersBR  
are property of Gainax. This fic is in no way intended to infringe on anyBR  
copyright laws. Thank you for not suing.BR  
-------------------------------------------------------------BR  
BR  
"It seems we have a new factor to account for," came the audio fromBR  
the 4th Monolith.BR  
BR  
"Yes, fortunately it did not have a large impact on our plans," ChairmanBR  
Keel stated. "However, we must still consider Godzilla as a threat."BR  
BR  
The 3rd monolith spoke up. "But why? The monster has been killed."BR  
BR  
"True," Keel began. "But the body was not destroyed. This creature hasBR  
survived living in molten rock for nearly 3 decades. I doubt a knifeBR  
into its head will be any more successful. For now however, we shall continueBR  
as planned. If needed we can always adapt to accommodate any further... BR  
complications."BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Rei walked down the hall of the hospital, alone. She had heard that ShinjiBR  
was being kept there until he had healed. She remembered the severity of the BR  
wounds Shinji had suffered from Godzilla's plasma ray. Fortunately, that BR  
menace was gone.BR  
BR  
She paused outside the door to the room. Why had she come here? Was she BR  
feeling concern for Ikari's health? Her thoughts were interrupted as she BR  
heard footsteps behind her.BR  
BR  
Misato was caught by surprise as Rei suddenly turned to face her. "Hello, BR  
Rei."BR  
BR  
"Major Katusragi," Rei said.BR  
BR  
"So, what brings you here?" Misato asked.BR  
BR  
Rei remained silent.BR  
BR  
Misato smiled, "Ah, came to check on Shinji, huh?" Rei still remained silent, BR  
but Misato noticed that she was staring at the floor.BR  
BR  
"May I ask, what brings you here, Major Katsuragi?" Rei finally spoke up.BR  
BR  
"Just making sure Shinji's recovering well," Misato replied. The two stood there,BR  
silent, for a few more moments. Finally, Misato spoke up. "Well, shall we go in?"BR  
BR  
"I.... must go," Rei said. She then turned and walked off down the hall.BR  
BR  
Misato shook her head and entered the room. The door slid shut behind her.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
"Her sync ratio is still dropping," Maya said as she watched the monitor.BR  
BR  
Ritsuko frowned as she looked at the readout. She then activated the intercom.BR  
"Asuka, try to remain focused."BR  
BR  
"I am...." Asuka said softly, being near the verge of tears. "I'm trying to remainBR  
focused.... It just won't work."BR  
BR  
Ritsuko sighed, "The mental deterioration is still spreading, soon she won't BR  
even be able to start the Eva."BR  
BR  
"What will happen to her?' Maya asked, concerned.BR  
BR  
Ritsuko shook her head. "Most likely she'll be put in isolation. Unit-02 will beBR  
put in holding till we can get a new pilot."BR  
BR  
"You mean the 5th child, ma'am?" Maya asked.BR  
BR  
Ritsuko nodded, "Yes, the 5th child. With Asuka like this, and Shinji BR  
in the hospital, Rei's our only pilot still able to perform her duty. TheBR  
sooner we can get the 5th child, the better."BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Misato set her car keys down on the counter as she walked into the kitchen. BR  
With the exception of PenPen, she was the only one home. She sighed, aloneBR  
again....BR  
BR  
She walked into her bedroom and tossed her jacket aside. It was quieter thanBR  
she would wish it to be. Misato actually found herself wanting to hear theBR  
familiar sounds of Shinji and Asuka arguing, but neither of them were there.BR  
She looked toward the dresser and blinked in surprise. The small pill KajiBR  
had left that one night was still there.BR  
BR  
Getting off the bed, Misato walked over to the dresser and picked up the BR  
pill. There was something not quite right about it, but she couldn't figureBR  
out what it was. As she looked at it in the light, she noticed an odd markingBR  
on one side. Upon closer inspection, she found the marking to be a sort ofBR  
cross etched into the outer portion of the capsule.BR  
BR  
Misato broke the pill open and a small chip fell onto the dresser. MisatoBR  
knelt down to take a closer look at it. "Oh, Kaji.... what did you get into?"BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Rei stared at the wall of her room as she lay on her bed. The events BR  
played over and over in her mind; Godzilla's sudden appearance and attack,BR   
and the Evas nearly losing the battle. Her thoughts turned toward Shinji, BR  
and the condition the emergency teams had found him in. He had been lucky,BR  
his wounds would heal. Though if Godzilla hadn't cut off the attack,BR  
Shinji might have been killed.BR  
BR  
A tear rolled off Rei's cheek and fell on her hand. She stared at it, confused.BR  
It was no illusion, the tear was real, as were the ones she could feel in her eyes.BR  
"Am I the one who is crying?" she asked herself silently. "Am I crying at the thoughtBR  
of Ikari almost being killed? Why?"BR  
BR  
BR  
Alarms blared across the 2nd Announce place. Fuyutsuki looked toward the officers onBR  
hand. "Report."BR  
BR  
Shigeru looked up from his monitor. "We've got an unidentified object hovering justBR  
south of Tokyo-3!"BR  
BR  
"Is it an angel?" Fuyutsuki asked.BR  
BR  
"Pattern is blue," Makoto began. "Sighting of the 16th Angel is confirmed."BR  
BR  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "Notify Commander Ikari at once, ready Unit-00 as well."BR  
BR  
"Yes, Sir!" Makoto replied.BR  
BR  
Fuyutsuki looked back at the screen. 'Armisael has appeared, it won't be long now...'BR  
he thought.BR  
BR  
BR  
Misato stepped onto the 2nd Announce place and walked over to Commander Ikari.BR  
BR  
"What is the status of the third child?" Gendo asked.BR  
BR  
"Shinji's recovery is coming along nicely, sir. He should be able to return to dutyBR  
within two or three weeks," Misato stated. She hadn't had a chance to look BR  
at what was on the computer chip yet, but for the moment that could wait.BR  
BR  
"Commander," Shigeru interrupted. "Unit-00 is in the launch cage."BR  
BR  
"All right then, Let's get to business," Misato began. ""Launch."BR  
BR  
BR  
As soon as Unit-00 reached the surface, Rei grabbed one of the rifles from the decoyBR  
buildings. She took up position hidden behind a small building. Not to far BR  
off, she could make out the glowing ring of chains that was the 16th angel. BR  
BR  
"Unit-00 is in position," Rei said.BR  
BR  
"Watch for any sudden movement," Gendo said over the radio. "The Magi are reporting BR  
that this may not be the angel's only form."BR  
BR  
"Yes, sir," Rei replied. She readied her gun, ready for the angel's attack.BR  
BR  
BR  
"What's the status of the 2nd child?" Gendo asked.BR  
BR  
"The entry plug has just been inserted into Unit-2," Maya stated.BR  
BR  
Ritsuko looked at Gendo, "But Asuka's not in any condition to pilot!"BR  
BR  
"Our only other pilot is in the hospital, Doctor Akagi. We have no choice,"BR  
Gendo replied.BR  
BR  
BR  
Rei continued to watch the angel for any movement. Suddenly, the glowing ring of chainsBR  
solidified and split at one end. The angel then shot forward, directly at Rei. ReiBR  
had to react quickly. She dodged to one side, barely avoiding Armisael. The BR  
angel swerved around and darted toward her again. She held up her free handBR  
to try and block, but the angel drove right into it. Veins began to spiderBR  
web across the Eva's palm instantly.BR  
BR  
Rei screamed in pain. The veins spreading across Unit-00 were appearing onBR  
her plug suit as well. Grabbing hold of the angel, she rammed the rifle BR  
directly into it and began firing. The attack had no effect however, and BR  
the veins continued spreading. In desperation, she began to slam the BR  
snake-like angel onto the ground repeatedly.BR  
BR  
BR  
"The angel has latched onto Unit-00!" Maya shouted.BR  
BR  
"WHAT?!" Ritsuko exclaimed. She stared at the screen. "Is it trying to make BR  
first contact with Unit-00? No... it's trying to take over the Eva!"BR  
BR  
"Launch Unit-02," Gendo ordered.BR  
BR  
BR  
Asuka felt the Eva lurch somewhat as it was catapulted toward the surface.BR  
"Back into the field I go......" she said to no one in particular. If sheBR  
could have cried, she would have, but the LCL prevented any tears fromBR  
forming.BR  
BR  
Unit-02 rocketed up the track and reached the surface, being jerked to a BR  
sudden stop.BR  
BR  
"Alright, Asuka," Misato's voice came over the speaker. "Expand yourBR  
AT Field and help Rei!"BR  
BR  
"I'll try...." Asuka said solemnly.BR  
BR  
BR  
Rei continued to struggle against the angel, and it was a fight she was losing. The veins BR  
continued spreading across her plug suit, and even up her neck. The angel had penetratedBR  
the Eva's outer layer and was still continuing. In the distance, she could hear the hatchBR  
opening up in the road, one of the other Evas had been launched. Rei began to senseBR  
another presence inside the Eva with her.BR  
BR  
In her mind, Rei could see the new presence. The figure stood waist deep in a pool ofBR  
LCL, and was bowing it's head. Rei noticed that the figure held an eerie resemblanceBR  
to herself as well.BR  
BR  
"Who are you?" Rei asked. "Are you what we call an angel?"BR  
BR  
"Do you want to become one with me?" the figure asked.BR  
BR  
"No, I am I, not you," Rei replied.BR  
BR  
"It will soon be to late. I will give you a piece of my mind, then you canBR  
experience emotion," the figure stated.BR  
BR  
BR  
"Why hasn't Unit-02 moved from the tower?" Misato asked.BR  
BR  
"Oh no," Ritsuko said as she looked at the monitor. "Her Synch Ratio'sBR  
dropped again...."BR  
BR  
"She can't even start the Eva, can she?" Misato asked, worried.BR  
BR  
BR  
"It won't go....... It just won't go....." Asuka said. She looked down atBR  
the controls. "Am I that worthless to you to? Do you hate me as well?" sheBR  
asked, as if the Eva could respond.BR  
BR  
BR  
"Asuka's just another target up there! Bring her back in!" Misato ordered.BR  
BR  
"I can't!" Shigeru exclaimed. "The controls aren't responding!"BR  
BR  
"Unit-02's activating!" Makoto said in surprise.BR  
BR  
"But I thought Asuka's Synch Ratio was to low?" Misato asked.BR  
BR  
"It was!" Ritsuko said as she stared at the monitor. "But now it's suddenlyBR  
jumped up to, and past, normal levels!"BR  
BR  
"How's that possible?" Maya asked, confused.BR  
BR  
BR  
On top of a hill just outside Tokyo-3, a young grey haired boy watched theBR  
battle unfold. He looked toward Unit-02 as it's eyes began to glow.BR  
Nothing in NERV would be able to detect that it was him raising the BR  
Synch Ratio of the Eva, and not Asuka herself. "Your daughter needs you,BR   
Madam Longley."BR  
BR  
BR  
Asuka couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her Eva was powering up. "WhatBR  
is this? What's going on?" She looked around as the image of outside appearedBR  
in front of her. "You don't think I'm worthless..." She managed a smile andBR  
then grabbed ahold of the controls. A sly smile formed on her face as sheBR  
looked toward Unit-00 and the angel. "Let's do this."BR  
BR  
BR  
"Loneliness?" Rei asked the figure.BR  
BR  
"Yes, you are lonely," the figure replied.BR  
BR  
"I don't understa..." Rei stopped in mid sentence. The emotions she had feltBR  
for Shinji. Could they be showing a way out of her loneliness?BR  
BR  
BR  
Unit-02 withdrew it's progressive knife as it charged forward. The Eva BR  
bounded over a small building its path, and drove the energy blade into theBR  
angel. There was a crackle of energy and the spider web veins seemed to stopBR  
spreading across Unit-00. She began to hack at the angel with the knife.BR  
BR  
BR  
The figure in the LCL pool suddenly screamed out in pain. Rei watchedBR  
in surprise as the image vanished and she found herself in Unit-00's entryBR  
plug once more. The spider web of veins began to receded from her plug suit,BR  
and she was betting they were on the Eva itself as well. She reached forBR  
the controls but a wave of pain suddenly washed over her. BR  
BR  
Everything around her turned red and the LCL temperature raised a fewBR  
degrees. Her arm, the one the veins first began spreading over, began toBR  
hurt badly and twitched involuntarily. BR  
BR  
BR  
"The angel's still trying to gain control of Zero!" Maya said. BR  
BR  
"Plan of action?" Fuyutsuki asked.BR  
BR  
"S-sever... the arm...." Rei's voice came over the speakers. Her voice BR  
indicated that she was still in some pain.BR  
BR  
Gendo arched an eyebrow and looked toward Fuyutsuki. "I believe that answersBR  
your question." He looked back toward the engineers. "Do it."BR  
BR  
BR  
Rei gasped as she felt a sharp sting in her arm. Thankfully, they had loweredBR  
the nerve connections before blowing off the arm this time. She withdrewBR  
her own Progressive Knife and extended its energy blade.BR  
BR  
Armiseal flopped on the ground, like a fish on dry land, as it tried toBR  
free itself from the now useless arm. The angel succeeded, and went into theBR  
air once more. There were now two Evas active against it, and those were badBR  
odds. It would need a new target now, one it could easily take over. ItBR  
found it......BR  
BR  
BR  
"Whats that angel doing?' Misato asked as Armiseal headed away from the EvasBR  
and into the city. "Wait, its heading toward.... Oh no......."BR  
BR  
Gendo stood up and stared at the screen. "It wouldn't...."BR  
BR  
"It's going after Godzilla....." Ritsuko said in shock.BR  
BR  
"REI! ASUKA! STOP THAT THING NOW!" Misato shouted into the intercom.BR  
BR  
BR  
Unit-00 and 02 raced after Armiseal, but the angel easily dodged away fromBR  
the Evas. It dove down and drove itself into the lifeless body of Godzilla.BR  
Instantly the area was enveloped in a bright light. BR  
BR  
BR  
The grey haired boy didn't even shield his eyes from the light. "This wasBR  
never supposed to have happened.... It wasn't supposed to be like this."BR  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "You were right," he said aloud. "For theBR  
future of this world, our plans will have to change..... Third Impact will BR  
have to be prevented, or else all will be lost."BR  
BR  
BR  
A thunderous roar echoed throughout Tokyo-3. Even those in the Geofront belowBR  
could hear the terrifying sound. As the light began to fade, a lone formBR  
could be seen standing where Godzilla had been.BR  
BR  
The angel had fused itself into Godzilla, and taken over the monster's body.BR  
The event had also mutated the beast further. Now its hide was a dark blueBR  
color, its spikes transparent and crystal like. From each shoulder, thereBR  
protruded a crystal-like spike. Two small tusks extended from each side ofBR  
the monster's mouth, and a crest ordained its head. At the end of its tail,BR  
there was bouqet of crystal spikes, each one gleaming in the sunlight.BR  
The creature let out an unearthly roar, letting out a proclomation for allBR  
the world to hear.BR  
BR  
Godzilla had been reborn......../P 


	3. Chapter 3

Nature's Wrath  
Part 3  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion/Godzilla crossover  
An alternate continuity to NGE   
Written by Trey "Colley" Tackett  
mlepew@hotmail.com  
VERY special thanks to all those who helped make this story possible.   
Alicia Ashby, Steven Savage, and all the rest of the   
members on the WritersAlliance Mailing list (There's to many of you to   
list ^_^) This wouldn't have been possible with out you all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Godzilla is property of Toho. NGE and all related characters  
are property of Gainax. This fic is in no way intended to infringe on any  
copyright laws. Thank you for not suing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To see Gendo Ikari worried was a rare occurrence. No matter what the   
situation, he always seemed to be in control, almost as if he had   
planned it all. This is probably why his most recent comment bothered  
Fuyutsuki.  
  
"This is not good," Gendo said as he stared at the view screen.  
  
"Seele's going to be in a fit over this," Fuyutsuki said bluntly.  
  
"Right now, Seele is the least of my worries," Gendo replied. He looked  
toward Misato. "How long before the Third Child can be in Unit-01?  
  
Misato looked at Gendo, "Shinji's in no condition to pilot, sir."  
  
"How long?" Gendo demanded.  
  
  
  
"Is that... is that Godzilla?!" Asuka exclaimed. She stared out at the  
monster in front of the Evas in disbelief.  
  
Rei remained silent, staying focused on Godzilla as he stared down the  
Evas. Neither part moved, each one anticipating the others' eventual attack.  
Suddenly, Asuka cried out in surprise. Rei watched as Unit-01 was lifted  
into the air and unceremoniously thrown into one of the decoy buildings. She  
looked back at Godzilla, who hadn't even moved yet.  
  
  
"Telekinesis," Ritsuko said as she watched the screen. "Not only has  
the angel fused with Godzilla, its powers have been amplified!"  
  
"The AT fields are going to be useless this time, aren't they?" Misato asked,  
already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, they're being neutralized by the one that beast is now generating,"  
Ritsuko replied.  
  
  
"Asuka, are you all right?" Rei asked.  
  
"NO!" came Asuka's angry reply. Unit-02 began to climb out of the rubble  
from the demolished building. "That monster's beginning to really tick me  
off."  
  
Asuka tightened her grip on the Progressive Knife and charged at Godzilla.  
She reared back to stab the knife into the monster, but hit some sort of  
barrier a split second before she met her target. "What the hell?! I'm  
neutralizing its AT field aren't I?!"  
  
  
Godzilla looked down at the knife. Somehow, he had stopped it, but he hadn't  
even lifted a finger yet. He snarled and grabbed hold of the hand clutching  
the knife.   
  
It was another one of those metal creatures he had recently encountered,   
except this one was red with four eyes. Godzilla reared back and punched the  
four-eyed beast in its face, sending it staggering backwards.  
  
The calling was stronger that it had ever been. Somewhere beneath the city  
was its source. He had to find it, it was almost like an instinct.  
  
  
Shinji cringed in pain as Unit-01 shot toward the surface. His back was still  
heavily bandaged due to the burns. The fact that his plug suit was skin tight  
wasn't helping any either. It was now making the bandages even tighter.  
The Eva lurched to a stop as it reached the surface.  
  
"Shinji, I know you're in pain, but you have to try and help the others,"   
Misato's voice came over the audio feed.  
  
"I'll try," Shinji replied. Unit-01 was released from the safety restraints  
and stepped off the platform. Each step brought a wince of pain for Shinji,  
but he tried to block it out.  
  
  
The gray-haired boy smiled as Unit-01 activated. "Good, Shinji's here. Now  
it is time." He closed his eyes and severed his connection to Unit-02.  
He had used his powers to undo as much of Asuka's mental deterioration as  
possible, but the rest would have to be her own doing. The air around him  
rippled and the boy lifted into the air.  
  
  
"We've just picked up another AT Field!" Makoto shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ritsuko exclaimed. "Where?!"  
  
Shigeru typed hurriedly at his station. "Bringing up a visual!"  
  
The screen switched views to show the gray-haired boy floating toward  
the Evas and Godzilla.  
  
"A boy?" Misato asked. "Who is that?"  
  
"Kaorou Nagisa," Ritsuko said in disbelief. "The Fifth Child....."  
  
  
Kaorou floated up between Godzilla and the Evas. He looked at Godzilla and  
frowned. "You have caused far to much destruction for one lifetime already.  
The people of this world could do without anymore."  
  
"Who is this guy? Is he an angel?" Asuka asked.  
  
Rei was about to reply when Unit-00 suddenly advanced toward Kaorou and  
Godzilla. She tried to regain control of the Eva, but something was  
manipulating it from outside.  
  
Godzilla roared and tried to punch Unit-00, but his fist slammed into an  
unseen barrier. Kaorou floated up to eye level with the monster.  
  
"Trying to destroy a creature as destructive as yourself, you're almost  
like a human," Kaorou said with a laugh. He then looked at Unit-00.  
"Wouldn't you say so, Doctor Akagi?"  
  
  
Ritsuko stared at the screen as Kaorou's voice came over the speakers.  
He called Unit-00 "Doctor Akagi"? Of course.... it all made sense now.  
The hatred of Rei, the attempts to kill Gendo, it was all connected. Her  
mother had embedded her thoughts inside Unit-00.  
  
Ritsuko closed her eyes. "I've been a fool....", she whispered to herself.  
  
"The angel's extending his AT field around Unit-00 and Godzilla!" Maya  
shouted. "He's reversing it inward!"  
  
"But that'll destroy all three of them!" Misato exclaimed. "Eject Zero's  
Entry plug, NOW!"  
  
"I can't! The controls aren't responding!" Maya replied.  
  
  
Kaorou sighed, "For the sake of this world's future, sacrifices must be  
made."  
  
"Why are you going to kill Rei?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Shinji demanded.  
  
Kaorou looked at Unit-01 and smiled. "In another time, I was to be your  
friend."  
  
Instantly, Godzilla, Unit-00, and Kaorou were enveloped in a glowing   
sphere of energy.   
  
"IKARI!" Rei shouted.  
  
Shinji tried to reach Unit-00 in time, but was to late. "AYANAMI!"  
  
The explosion rocked the very base of TOkyo-3, and opened up the  
Geofront to the surface. Buildings were leveled or completely destroyed for  
a mile radius. Unit-01 and 02 stood a short distance from the explosion,   
their outer layers buffering the pilots from the destructive force.   
  
Shinji just stared out in shock and despair, "Ayanami...."  
  
  
"Status?" Misato asked.  
  
"No sign of the angels, Godzilla..... or Unit-00" Maya said solemnly.  
  
"Send out the crews to search for survivors,' Misato said.  
  
"If there are any,' Ritsuko stated.  
  
Misato stared coldly at Ritsuko.  
  
  
  
Ritsuko walked over toward the large entry plug and pulled out a scanner  
from her hazard suit. "Hmmm, no radiation detected at all."  
  
Strangely, the explosion had seemingly obliterated everything in the  
immediate area where it had occurred, but here was Unit-00's entry plug  
laying inside the Geofront. Ontop of all that, there was barely a scratch  
anywhere on it. She opened the hatch and looked inside.  
  
  
  
Shinji ran down the hospital halls as fast as he could. They had found  
Rei, and she was still alive! She had survived after all! He slowed down  
as he caught sight of her looking out a window. Her head was bandaged up,  
as was her arm.   
  
Rei turned to look at him. "Ikari, what are you doing here?" she asked in  
her usual monotone voice.  
  
"I came to see how you were," Shinji replied, blushing some. "I don't  
see my father anywhere. I thought he would be here...."  
  
"Commander Ikari stopped by earlier. I believe he wishes to be alone," Rei  
replied.  
  
"Erm, do you want me to give you some time alone?" Shinji asked, knowing  
how Rei usually kept to herself all the time.  
  
Rei looked at the window and thought for a moment. She then looked back  
at Shinji and smiled. "No, I don't wish to be alone anymore."  
  
  
  
Asuka picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Asuka, there is something you need to see," came the voice on the other  
end.  
  
"Ritsuko?" Asuka asked.  
  
  
  
Ritsuko walked up to the large security door in front of her. She slid her  
ID card through the reader, but was refused access. She tried once more,  
only to get the same results. She heard the click of a gun as she felt the  
barrel pushed into the back of her head,  
  
"It won't work without my password," Misato stated.  
  
Ritsuko smiled, "Kaji's handiwork I presume?"  
  
"Show me what's beyond here," Misato demanded.  
  
"Only if they come as well," Ritsuko said, motioning off to the side.  
  
Misato looked over to see Asuka, Rei, and Shinji. "Fine," she replied.  
  
  
Shinji looked around the pale gray room. It was empty except for a few  
scattered pieces of equipment. He then spotted a small bed near the center  
of the room. A night stand was besides it, giving the room an all to   
familiar appearance.  
  
"It looks like my room" Rei said.  
  
"You act like you've never been here before, Rei," Ritsuko stated.  
  
"I... I never really noticed till now," Rei replied.  
  
"Its not surprising that you arranged your room similar to this place,"  
Ritsuko began. "After all, its where the light and water were combined to  
create you."  
  
"Create me?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
Ritsuko smirked and continued walking. She lead the group further into  
the complex, eventually arriving in a large storage room of sorts. She   
walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out at what seemed to be the  
skeletal remains of Evangelions. All of them had Unit-00's head, and had  
the bone remains of their arms and spinal cord.  
  
"Its a graveyard," Asuka said in amazement.  
  
"This is the final resting place of the early Evangelion prototypes,"   
Ritsuko stated. She looked over at Shinji, "Its also where your mother  
disappeared. You remember that, don't you, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji looked at Ritsuko, "My mother?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded, "She was testing Unit-01 for the very first time, and then  
poof, she's gone."  
  
Misato pointed her gun at Ritsuko, "That's enough."  
  
  
The group stepped into the darkened room, the only light coming from the  
strip-lights running in a box pattern across the walls.  
  
"What is this place?" Shinji asked.  
  
"This is the room were NERV's Dummy Plug was created. Its also where we keep  
Rei," Ritsuko stated.  
  
"Where you keep Rei? But She stays in the apartment complex," Asuka said.  
  
Ritsuko pulled a small remote from her lab coat. "The second Rei, yes,"  
she said as she pushed one of the buttons on the remote.   
  
Instantly, the room lit up, revealing a large tank of LCL surrounding the group.  
Inside the tank there were many floating bodies that all looked exactly  
like Rei.  
  
"Ayanami?" Shinji asked, confused.  
  
Simultaneously, the figures all looked up at Shinji. A Childlike laughter  
seemed to echo in the room.  
  
"What is this?!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"This is the truth!" Ritsuko shouted. "The Dummy Plugs are nothing more  
than soulless shells! They're just puppets waiting to house a soul and be  
told what to do." She pressed another button on the remote and the figures  
all began to disintegrate, turning the LCL a blood red color.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Misato shouted as the echoing laughter died away  
with the figures.  
  
"Something I should have a long time ago," Ritsuko replied. She looked down  
at the floor. "I've been a fool," she dropped the remote and fell to her   
knees crying. "Just like my mother was."  
  
Rei stared at the LCL tank, her face as expressionless as always. "This is  
the truth to my existence? This is why I'm alive?"  
  
Asuka looked over at Rei and back at the tank. She looked back at Rei  
as she heard her softly begin to cry. Hesitantly, Asuka placed a hand on  
Rei's shoulder. One thing she'd learn from all this was that sometimes  
people do need the comfort of others. She looked over at Shinji, only  
to see him standing with his back to the group.  
  
Misato looked at the three Eva pilots, and then at Ritsuko. Was everyone  
involved in with Eva destined have their lives destroyed? What was the  
reason for all of this?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
------------------------  
Author's Notes: If this chapter seems lacking, there's a  
reason behind it. This one was to merely wrap up the cliffhanger  
from the last chapter and show how the events of NGE would've  
been altered due to it.  
I had this typed up a long time ago, but just now got around  
to uploading it. To all those who've been waiting, I apologize.  
Part four... eh... Dunno when that'll be out, as my mind has turned   
toward a new story idea I'm currently writing. Hopefully I'll be  
able to get around to figuring out just what to do next. 


End file.
